Maestros Cazadores
by Black-king20
Summary: un antiguo linaje casi extinto despertara para ayudar en la guerra pero también tendrán muchos problemas con los que desean el poder. avertencia: va ser pareja de chicaxchica si no les parece no lean y asunto arreglado.
1. Capitulo 1

Familia Black-MCgonagall: Maestros de Dragones

 **hola que tal, llevo tiempo sin actualizar pero tengo pensado hacerlo ya tengo los caps de las otras historias solo que no he tenido tiempo de subirlas, pero intentare hacerlo.**

 **bueno esta es una nueva historia que he estado escribiendo por intervalos de poco tiempo y decidi empezar a subirla para los que le gusta Harry potter como a mi. solo les abierto que esta es una historia de chicaxchica y no voy a cambiar de opinión solo les pido que si no les gusta hagan el favor de no leerla porfavor.**

 **los personajes de esta historia no son míos si no de su respectivo creador, a exepcion de uno que otro invente.**

Cap 01

En una enorme y hermosa mansión estilo victoriano con mas de 400 hectáreas de terreno, vive una Hermosa familia poco común, conformada por Bellatrix Black, una hermosa mujer de 32 años, alta de cabellos negros con muchos rizos, piel blanca y ojos grises es algo alocada y algo psicópata cuando lastiman a los que ama, de buen corazón y es la líder de la familia, y esta casada con Minerva Mcgonagall una mujer de 33 años, alta de cabello castaño medio rizado, piel color caramelo, y ojos café es una persona compresible, severa cuando debe, justa, cariñosa con su familia y con buen corazón, ella es profesora de transformaciones y subdirectora en el colegio de Hogwarts.

Tienen dos hijas que son sangres de las dos ya que utilizaron una posion que permite tener hijos con una persona entre el mismo genero.

La mayor se llama Aileen Evelyn tiene 18 años pelo de color negro y medio rizado y ojos gises piel color caramelo, es una chica algo alocada, divertida cuando quiere, seria, solo es cariñosa con su familia en especial con su hermana menor, es inteligente y astuta, trabaja medio tiempo en el mundo muggle y estudia en el ultimo año en la Academia de Aurores.

La menor se llama Hermione Evolett tiene apenas 15 años, su cabello es castaño casi rubio y con rizos definidos, sus ojos son color chocolates con tonalidad miel, piel blanca con un toque de caramelo, no es muy alta como su hermana, es una persona alocada cuando esta con su familia en especial con su hermana mayor, cariñosa, seria, justa, fría a veces, es muy inteligente y sabia, tiene un buen corazón siempre preocupándose por lo demás antes que por ella, estudia en 5 años en Hogwarts y en vacaciones va cursos y campamentos o a veces trabaja en el mundo Muggle.

Las dos chicas son Sangre Pura y son Hijas genética-mente y de sangre de las dos mujeres ya que estuvieron investigando por años y pudieron dar con una posion que permite tener hijos con personas del mismo genero, Minerva estuvo embarazada de Aileen, y Bellatrix lo estuvo de Hermione.

Muchos al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo con el matrimonio, pero a las dos mujeres no les importaron en lo mas mínimo la opinión de los demás y aun no les importa lo que digan, ya que les han demostrado que se siguen amando y que son felices.

Hace un año y medio la familia estuvo a punto de perder a la menor de la familia por culpa de un hombre lobo llamado Fenrir Geybrack que la ataco casi hasta la muerte pero que por suerte se salvo pero ahora tiene la maldición de los hombre lobos y cada luna llena se transforma en uno pero lo mas extraño es que la castaña tiene conciencia cuando esta transformada y puede controlarse.

Aileen Rvo

Me encontraba en mi habitación que por cierto es muy grande es casi lo triple del tamaño de una sala normal de una casa Muggle, lo que es mucho para mi, me encontraba alistándome un poco para bajar a desayunar con mis madres y hermana, ya que me acabo de levantar y mi cabello parece un estropajo horrible.

Cuando estoy lista o por lo menos intentado que mi pelo este mas controlado (que es casi imposible) bajo las escaleras rumbo al comedor donde veo mi Madre (a si le digo a Minerva ya que ella me tubo) que estaba tomando un té mientras leía un libro mientras que mi Mama (Bellatrix) leía el profeta entretenida y comía un pedazo de pan, mi Hermana se encontraba sentada con cara de sueño mientras come un plato de cereales con leche.

-buenos días- .salude mientras me sentaba a lado de mi hermana y me servia un poco de cereal

 _-_ valla, valla hasta que la niña se digna a bajar- .me dijo con burla mi mama

-Bella no empieces cariño- .dijo mi madre a lo que mi mama bufo y siguió leyendo el periódico

-que te pasa hermanita- .le pregunte a mi hermana antes de meterme la cucharada con cereal a la boca

-nada, solo me siento algo cansada por la luna llena- .me dijo con cansancio en su voz

Es verdad hace dos noches fue luna llena, mierda como se me olvido todo por andar con las malditas pruebas en la Academia que me traen loca.

-lo siento, no me acordaba- . le dije con voz culpable

-no te preocupes, se que estas apurada con la Academia, además fui con el Profesor Lupin, Madre me llevo - .me dijo con una sonrisa cansada antes de seguir comiendo, mire a mama y ella me miro diciendo que no había problema.

Seguimos desayunando y escuchando varios comentarios sarcásticos de mi mama que hacia a los del ministerio, yo de vez en cuando también hacia comentarios pocos amables sobre los miembros del ministerio, mi hermana se reía de vez en cuando al escucharnos mientras que mi madre solo negaba con la cabeza y seguía con su libro.

-mama- dijo mi hermana casi en un susurro pero que todas alcanzamos a escuchar, mi madre dejo de leer un momento y se concentro en ella

-que pasa Hermione- pregunto mi madre con su voz maternal

-t-tu c-crees que…hum- decía contrabajo mi hermana, cuando se pone nerviosa no puede decir las palabras bien, yo le puse mi mano en su hombro que hiso que se relajara un poco- este bueno lo que te quiero pedir es que si me puedes enseñar ser una Animaga

Esa declaración nos dejo a todas impresionadas, nadie salía de la impresión solo veía como mi Madre miraba a Hermione algo seria, mientras que mama no sabia que decir al igual que yo.

..ooOOOoo..

-porque quieres que te enseñe, cariño- pregunto Minerva algo seria pero con voz cariñosa para que la castaña se explique

-siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué se siente ser un Animago? Además me gustaría convertirme en un animal acuático- dijo la castaña algo emocionada por la explicación

-y porque uno acuático Hermanita- pregunto la pelinegra menor algo confundida ya que no entendía porque no acuático

-bueno, nunca hemos explorado el mar, lagos y ríos- dijo la castaña algo seria – el cielo lo hacemos con las escobas, la tierra con los pies o cualquier otro transporte pero en el agua nunca ya que es mas complicado es por eso que me gustaría ser un acuático

-de acuerdo, te enseñare hacer una animaga, pero con tu condición no va ser fácil- dijo la castaña mayor después de haber pensado un poco el pedido de su hija menor

-entonces no se diga mas, nos enseñaras a todas- dijo Bella con un sonrisa, Minerva solo fruncio el ceño y la vio confundida por lo dicho de la pelinegra- Minerva he estado pensando que ya es hora de entrenarlas enserio, bien sabes que la guerra esta próxima y es mejor estar bien preparadas por si nos llegamos a separar

-lo se, pero creo que es muy pronto Bella- dijo la castaña mayor con algo de preocupación.

-no hay opción, es mejor ahora nunca sabemos cuando estaremos en peligro- dijo la pelinegra seria como pocas veces a estado

-esperen un momento de que están hablando porque no le entendemos de nada- dijo Aileen con el ceño fruncido

-es mejor que se los mostremos, dígannos - dijo Bella levantándose de la mesa junto con su esposa que empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida de la cocina

Las dos chicas se vieron entre si confundidas para después levantarse y seguir a sus madres. Al salir de la cocina se dirigieron a un pasillo que da por la escalera al entrar caminaron un poco hasta que se detuvieron frente a la pared donde se abrió una puerta secreta cuando las dos mujeres colocaron su mano a cada lado de la puerta, las chicas se miraron como preguntándose si sabían algo de eso pero al ver la mirada de la otra sabían que están igual de sorprendidas, vieron a sus madres entrar a si que las siguieron cuando entraron la puerta se cerro y unas antorchas que están en la pared se prendieron, comenzaron a caminar por un buen rato estuvieron dando vuelta por cada tanto hasta que llegaron a una puerta de una madera extraña y color Negra azul y en el medio de la puerta esta un símbolo parecido a dos 9 acostados e invertidos ( como este símbolo .)

-este lugar es secreto y solo pueden entrar los que tengan sangre Black y McGonagall juntos o separado, en otras palabras solo podemos entrar nosotras- explico Minerva antes de abrir la puerta

-que pasa si entra alguien mas que no es de la familia- pregunto Hermione con curiosidad

-estará muerto en segundos- contesto Bella con una sonrisa siniestra que estremeció a las chicas aun no se acostumbraban ese lado de su madre

\- mis tias Narcissa y Andromeda junto con Draco y Nymphadora, también pueden entrar ya que tienen sangre Black- pregunto Aileen con curiosidad

-si pero solo con nuestro permiso, si entran sin el serán castigados por los guardianes del lugar- dijo Minerva seria

Las chicas se sorprendieron y se asustaron un poco al ver unos ojos rojos sangres que las observaban con una sonrisa siniestra que les causo escalofríos

-hay que entrar ya- dijo Bella poniendo su mano en el símbolo que brillo cuando lo toco, la puerta también brillo y las cadenas invisibles junto con las cerraduras de interior se abrieron haciendo que la puerta se abriera sola.

 **ojala les haya gustado si no pues ni modo que se le va hacer, y perdon por las faltas de ortografias**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 02**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo creador.**

 **Hola aquí les traigo la conti para aquellos que le llegaron a gustar hasta siquiera un poco mi historia, espero le guste jeje, bueno si mas les dejo leer.**

En la hermosa mansión Malfoy, se encontraban dos Hermosas mujeres tomando el té, en el patio trasero de la Mansión, cuando de repente la mayor se puso algo seria y con la mirada algo perdida

- _Parece que Bellatrix y Minerva, las van a entrenar ya_ \- dijo algo pensativa una hermosa mujer con cabello lacio y castaño de ojos grises con facciones aristócratas que va vestida con un vestido negro Muggle elegante

- _como lo sabes-_ pregunto otra hermosa mujer rubia de ojos grises también con facciones aristócratas y va vestida con un traje negro elegante de mujer

- _solo es intuición hermana_ \- contesto la castaña con una sonrisa- _deberías de enseñarle a Draco él ya está listo, Nymphadora ya sabe, le estado entrenado desde que cumplió 17 años_

 _-no lo se Andrómeda, no quiero arriesgar a mi hijo_ \- dijo la rubia con preocupación

- _Cissy es necesario, puede que el no sea el Heredero, pero es parte del clan Black tienes que entrenarlo-_ dijo la castaña seria- _la guerra está más cercas, el Señor Oscuro se esta volviendo mas fuerte y es necesario que ellos se sepan defender bien por si llegan a estar solos_

 _-lose muy bien, y tienes razón debo entrenar a Draco ahora que Bella ha decidido comenzar con el entrenamiento de las chicas_ \- dijo la rubia también seria

…oooOOOooo…

En la madriguera

todos se encontraban preocupados por la castaña que no sabían casi nada de ella desde que salieron de vacaciones de Verano la ultima cosa que supieron de ella, fue por el profesor Lupin que les dijo que había ido con el por la Luna llena y que paso toda la noche en su casa.

Todos ya sabían sobre la condición de la chica y de como lo obtuvo, los que estuvieron presente cuando paso eso fueron, el Niño-que vivió, el menor de los Hermanos Wesley y la única chica de los Hermanos. Ellos tres vieron como Fenrir Geybrad convertido en Hombre Lobo mordía el hombro izquierdo de la castaña mientras esta gritaba de dolor, ellos intentaron ayudarla pero no podían ya que se encontraban atrapados por unas ramas y sus varitas se encontraban tiradas lejos de ellos sin poder hacer nada mas que ver como su amiga-hermana se desangraba en el suelo despues de que el bastardo le clavara sus garras por las costillas, dejándola casi Moribunda y agonizando. Si no hubiera sido por Bellatrix que llego junto con Sirius, su amiga hubiera muerto ahí y Geybrad hubiera escapado y no estaría ahora mismo en Azkaban, aunque sabían muy bien que Bella lo hubiera matado ahí mismo si no la hubiera detenido Sirius y tuviera que llevarse de inmediato a su hija a San Mungo.

la mas preocupada es la pelirroja ya que desde hace unos dos meses atrás les había contando solo a la familia que ella y la castaña son Novias desde hace 9 meses, la mayoría aceptaron contentos la noticia, otros quedaron sorprendidos y unos cuantos no lo podían asimilar bien como Ron que cuando se entero exploto y tuvo una pelea verbal algo fea con la castaña que hasta se dejaron de hablar totalmente por 3 semanas hasta que el pelirrojo se disculpó y volvieron hacer los de siempre, por parte de Harry el también se sorprendió y las felicito por su relación.

 _-porque no vamos a su casa_ \- propuso el pelirrojo al ver como se encuentra su hermana

- _no lo se Ron, apenas salimos hace 5 dias_ \- dijo la pelirroja

- _si pero ella se salio una semana antes que nosotros_ \- dijo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido

- _es verdad y ella siempre nos manda una carta y hasta ahora no sabemos nada de ella, bueno solo lo que nos dijo_ _Remus_ \- dijo el pelirrojo después de pasarse un bocado de comida

- _mi prima esta bien_ \- una voz se escucho desde la sala, los chicos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a la Auror parada en la entrada del comedor con resto de cenizas en su ropa- _hola chicos –_ saludo con una sonrisa

- _querida, bienvenida-_ saludo la señora Wesley con una abrazo y sentándola en una de las sillas – _siéntate, mira que flaca estas te serviré un poco de pastel_

 _-oh, muchas gracias Molly-_ dijo Tonks con una sonrisa feliz al saber que comerá un rico trozo de pastel de chocolate

- _toma querida_ \- dijo Molly dándole un trozo de pastel con un vaso de leche

 _-gracias se ve que va estar muy rico_ \- dijo la ahora peli rosa con una cara de felicidad al probar una cuchara del pastel

 _-Tonks como sabes sobre Hermione-_ pregunto la pelirroja

- _vengo de su casa, mi prima se ve algo cansada por lo de la Luna llena_ \- dijo Tonks antes de comer otra cucharada de pastel y tomarle a la leche, mientras que los chicos estaban desesperados por saber mas – _mi tia Bella me corrió casi a patadas de la mansión ya que se van a ir de viaje cuando llegue._

Todos se sorprendieron por la noticia ya que nadie sabia que se fueran a ir de viaje o algo parecido, los tres chicos se sentían traicionados de que su amiga y novia por parte de la pelirroja, no les haya dicho nada, Tonks al saber que les pasaba por su mente decidió aclarares un poco ya que no les podía decir todo.

 _-Hermione no sabia nada del viaje, ya que fue de improvisto, ni siquiera Aileen sabia-_ dijo Tonks algo seria, trayendo la atención de los demás hacia ella _\- no se preocupen regresaran al terminar las vacaciones, Hermione me dijo que no te quitaras el brazalete y que tu sabias como usarlo_

La pelirroja sonrio y acaricio el brazalete de oro blanco con el tallado de dos leones luchando y en el medio esta un corazón con una serpiente enrollada de en el, era algo extraño pero único y en el interior del brazalete estaba su inicial junto con el de la castaña, el brazalete lo trae en su mano izquierda y solo ella o la castaña lo puede quitar (ya que esta hechizado por ellas mismas.)

 _-de que brazalete habla_ – pregunto el pelirrojo confundido

 _\- de este_ \- dijo la pelirroja mostrándoles su mano izquierda donde vieron el hermoso accesorio

Todos se quedaron asombrado con el objeto, Ron al tocarlo retiro de inmediato la mano ya que se quemo de inmediato.

-pero que- dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la mano

- _solo Hermione o yo puede tocarlo_ \- dijo Ginny mientras se encogía de hombros, Tonks sonrio ya que sabia que significaba eso.

…oooOOOooo…

Despues de haber entrado a la habitación secreta, la familia Black viajo de inmediato a la mansión de la Master Slayer que esta escondida y solo los miembros de la familia sabe y que además esta en otra dimensión y sin comunicación al menos los de afuera del territorio, pero los de adentro si pueden comunicarse con los de afuera.

Las hermanas se encontraban recorriendo un poco el terreno para conocerlo un poco, las dos iban calladas y sumergidas en sus pensamientos hasta que de repente empezó a nevar y les dio frio ya que las dos llevaba ropa ligera ya que antes de venirse hacia mucho calor.

 _-pero que_ – dijo la pelinegra incrédula por el cambio de temperatura ya que hasta podía sacar humo frio por sus nariz y boca

- _que esta pasando_ – dijo la castaña alzando su mirada al cielo y ve como empieza a nevar mas

 _-es mejor que se vallan a acostumbrando_ \- dijo Bella que venia vestida con ropa oscura pero muy primaveral y como si nada, las dos chicas se sorprendieron y miraron incrédulas a su madre ya que ellas comenzaban a temblar.

- _c-como es que n-no estas te-temblando_ – pregunto entre temblores la pelinegra

-Bella es la Master Slayer de Hielo- dijo Minerva que llego a lado de su esposa, vestida con ropa ligera de invierno – _es mejor que se vallan a cambiar antes de que se enfermen, y acostumbrasen a este lugar ya que cambia de clima cada instante que uno no sabe en que momento pasara._

Las dos chicas se fueron hacia la mansión y cada una se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa por una más adecuada al tiempo helado en el que estaban en ese momento, 20 minutos despues las dos salieron con ropa más abrigada y se dirigieron al patio trasero de la Mansión y se sorprendieron mucho de ver el patio lleno de nieve como si hubiera habido una tormenta de nieve durante 3 días seguidos.

 _-bien ya que están aquí, vamos a comenzar a explicarles lo básico_ – dijo Bella con voz seria – _ustedes ya tienen sus dos marcas que obtuvieron por medio de los dragones antiguos y legendarios en la habitación de agonía en la Mansión Black_

Las dos chicas vieron su propia marca de su brazo y la otra en abdomen y espalda, Aileen tiene su marca de dragón legendario "Archemis" en su brazo derecho que es una media luna con una pequeña estrella en el medio, y en su abdomen tienen la marca de los dragones gemelos "Baaskaville" antiguos que es los dos 9 invertidos. Hermione en su brazo izquierdo tiene la maraca del dragón legendario "Darkness" que es una estrella de 6 puntas investidas y en el medio de esta un circulo con un triángulo también invertido, y en su espalda del lado izquierdo tiene la marca de los dos 9 invertidos al igual que su hermana. Las dos recordaron como las obtuvieron en la habitación de la agonía y el dolor del infierno que sufrieron al tenerlas.

- _por lo tanto ahora, tu Aireen ere una Master Slayer de agua y tierra, y tu Hermione de aire y electricidad, y las dos también son de fuego_ – dijo Minerva también seria

- _a si que durante todo este tiempo, entrenaran constantemente para que aprendan a usar sus poderes y también les enseñaremos varios hechizos de alto nivel_ – dijo Bella viéndolas fijamente y con expresión fria que hiso que a las chicas les diera un escalofrió

 _-lo primero que aprenderán es como ser un animago_ – dijo Minerva - _a si que empecemos_

Las hermanas se vieron de reojo pero con expresión decidida, para despues voltear a ver a su madre con seriedad.

…oooOOOooo…

Hermione RVO

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que llegamos y durante este tiempo nos han enseñado muchas cosas pero sobre todo a utilizar nuestros poderes de Master Slayer que heredamos, ahora ya puedo manejar mejor los rayos y todo lo que tenga que ver con partículas o moléculas eléctricas al igual que el fuego, pero lo que me da mas problema es el Aire hasta ahora no lo he podido controlar bien, mejor dicho nada ni siquiera me sale una maldita ráfaga pequeña, me siento tan frustrada.

En todo este tiempo nuestro primo Draco llego a los terrenos una semana despues, junto con mi tia Narcissa y empezaron a entrenar junto a nosotras, mi primo tiene la marca del dragón legendario "Metis" que es una cruz con un circulo en medio y lo tiene en la parte de atrás de su cuello, por lo tanto el es un Master Slayer de tierra, y mi tia Narcissa es la Master Slayer de agua.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos corriendo con pesas en nuestros brazos, piernas y abdomen para tener mas resistencia física yo tengo un poco más de peso debido a mi condición licántropo que me da mas fuerza que los demás

- _no se como nuestras madres y mi tia tienen mucha resistencia_ – me dijo mi hermana que se encuentra a mi lado corriendo yo fije mi mirada hacia donde me punta con la cabeza y veo a mi Madre y mi tia Narcissa peleando sin parar ya que ninguna quiere perder y eso me recuerda que son muy competitivas entre ellas, despues volteo a ver ya mi mama Minerva practicando magia mas avanzada sin varita y con su poder Zelta.

- _tienes razón prima, tienen mucha resistencia tienen mas de 12 horas con eso_ \- dijo Draco sorprendido al darse cuenta de cuando tiempo llevan "entrenando"

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y comenzó a correr mas rápido sorprendiendo a mi hermana y Draco que trataron de alcanzarme pero no pudieron ya que ellos se cansaron mas rápido mientras que yo seguía como si nada.

Tres horas despues de correr, hacer abdominales, lagartijas, sentadillas y pesas, pudimos ir a comer ya que nos lo tienen prohibido hasta terminar nuestra rutina física diaria.

- _pásame las costillas por favor hermanita_ \- me dijo mi hermana despues de haberse pasado un bocado de pollo, yo solo negué con la cabeza y le pase el plato con costillas

- _como demonios es que no engordas_ _Aileen_ – dijo mi primo incrédulo y no lo culpo ya que a mi hermana le encanta la comida y cuando come nunca se detiene hasta que yo no desea mas

- _deberias de haberte acostumbrado esto dos meses-_ dije como si nada ya que estoy mas que acostumbrada verla comer junto con mi madre Bella

 _-si pero aun es impresionante, se parece a la comadreja como come_ \- dijo Draco con burla y yo no pude evitar reírme casi a carcajadas segundos después, Draco me siguió, mi hermana solo nos fulmino con la mirada y nos lazo un chorro grande de agua que nos mando a Draco y a mi hasta atrás estampándonos con la pared y mojándonos por completo hasta chorreábamos mucha agua

- _AILEE! QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA_ – grite enojada mirándola con ojos asesinos y note que me empezó a salir rayos a mi alrededor

- _ustedes empezaron!_ – me contesto enojada y gotas de agua se aparecían alrededor de ella

Draco RVO

No se que demonios paso que de un momento a otro mis primas se encontraban peleándose a puñetazos ya llevaban la sala destruidas al igual que varias paredes echas trizas gracias a las habilidades Tierra de Aileen.

Por poco y no alcanzo a esquivar un rayo que lanzo Hermione hacia mi prima mayor, ya estoy arto de esto a si que con mi tierra control creo dos serpientes medianas de roca que envuelve cada una a mis primas las que hacen detenerse.

- _Que demonios! –_ se escucho la voz enojada de mi tia Minerva, ahora si que estamos en problemas

\- _jaja valla niñas si que se estaban divirtiéndose he_ – dijo mi tia Bella con una sonrisa divertida como si le gustara que destruyeran todo

 _\- Bellatrix! no les rías sus gracias_ – dijo tia Minerva enojada – _y ustedes digan porque toda esta destrucción_

- _bueno mama mm…fue sin querer_ – dijo mi prima mayor poniendo una cara de cachorro abandonado que mi tia no creyó para nada ya que esta mas que acostumbrada y solo se cruzo los brazos con el ceño fruncido – _fue culpa de Draco_

Que demonios? Como que mi culpa

 _-oyes! Yo no tengo la culpa de esto, yo solo las detuve_ – le dije enojado

- _si fue tu culpa de provocarnos_ – dijo Aileen también enojada

- _Basta!_ – se escucho la voz de mi madre enojada y que me dio un escalofrió en la espalda – _Draco ponte a limpiar esto_

- _quee pero mama!-_ dije en replica y mas enojado al ver la sonrisa burlona de Aileen

- _nada de peros_ – me dijo con sus manos en su cadera y cuando hace eso no es bueno seguir discutiendo con ella, a si que comencé a limpiar mientras gruñía

\- _Aileen, Hermione ustedes también ayuden y sin usar magia o sus poderes, si alguno lo hace serán castigados_ \- dijo mi tia Minerva apareciendo unos instrumentos Muggles de limpieza y vi de reojo como mis primas tragaban saliva con dificultad y comenzaban a limpiar

…oooOOOooo…

El verano había llegado a su fin y un nuevo año escolar comenzaba en Hogwarts, ya todos los alumnos estaban en la estación de tren en el Adén 9 3/4 para subir al tren rumbo hacia el colegio.

Una familia de pelirrojo estaban en la estación despidiendo a su dos hijos menores y al pelinegro que también es parte de la familia. Los tres chicos despues de despedirse de la familia Wesley abordaron el tren para ganar un compartimiento a tiempo, Cuando lo encontraron entraron en el y se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar.

En eso llega su mejor amiga algo agitada por correr y alcanzar a tiempo el tren que comenzó andar despues de unos segundos en que la chica llego al compartimiento. Los tres chicos la miraron sorprendidas y algo embobados por el cambio que dio la castaña y no era para menos ya que gracias al ejercicio y entrenamiento (secreto) que hizo en la vacaciones, su cuerpo tiene mas curvas y un poco marcado, estaba un poco mas alta, su pelo esta mas largo y se hiso mucho mas domable con algún que otro mechón rebelde.

- _hola chicos_ \- saludo la castaña despues de a ver recuperado el aliento

- _Hermione!_ – grito la pelirroja feliz corriendo abrazarla

- _Gin que bueno verte_ – dijo la castaña abrazándola

La peliroja solo sonriso y se acerco a besarla, la castaña le correspondió el beso apretó un poco mas a la otra chica haciendo que el beso sea mas profundo, los otros dos chicos se pusieron algo incomodos con la escena, el pelinegro decidió interrumpirlas ya que el carraspeo del pelirrojo no funciono.

- _que bueno volver a verte Mione_ – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa e interrumpiendo a las dos chicas que se separaron algo avergonzadas por olvidar a los dos chicos.

 _-hola Harry, Ron que bueno verlos de nuevo_ \- dijo la castaña yendo a sentarse junto a la pelirroja

 _-porque no nos hemos podido saber nada de ti hasta ahorita Hermione_ \- dijo ron enojado

La castaña solo suspiro ella ya sabia que le preguntarían un montón de cosas sobre todo el porque no estuvieron en contacto alguno en las vacaciones.

- _fui con mi familia a un viaje, donde nos tenían prohibido comunicarnos –_ dijo la castaña una parte de la verdad ya que no podía decir la verdadera razón

 _-y eso_ – pregunto Harry algo sorprendido

- _mis madres querían que fuera un viaje familiar donde nos desconectáramos de todo y de todos_ – dijo Hermione algo apenada ya que de cierta forma les estaba mintiendo un poco

Los tres chicos sabían que la castaña no les estaba diciendo toda la verdad pero decidieron no presionarla ya que sabían que ella se los diría cuando estuviera lista para contárselos, a si que si mas se dispusieron hablar de otras cosas para pasar el rato, aunque una hora después los chicos se pusieron a jugar ajedrez mágico donde el pelirrojo ya llevaba 2 juegos ganados, mientras que las chicas leían un rato para distraerse aunque en realidad la pelirroja leía una revista acostada a lo largo del asiento con su cabeza recostada en las piernas de su novia mientras que esta leía un libro y le acariciaba de vez en cuando su cabello con su mano libre.

Un par de horas despues llegaron a la estación del pueblo mágico donde se bajaron ya con su uniforme puesto y se subieron a un carruaje donde se les unió Luna y Neville.

 **Espero les haya gustado sino pues ni modo que se le va ser.**

 **Perdón por las faltas de ortografías.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 03**

Hermione Rvo

Había pasado 3 semanas desde que empezaron las clases, la luna llena esta cada vez mas cerca y al pasar los días mi humor esta horrendo me irrito con mas facilidad por cualquier cosa, trato lo mejor posible de controlar mis cambios de humor y no explotar por cual quiera en especial con mis amigos y sobre todo con mi novia. Aunque ellos entienden lo que me pasa debido a que saben mi condición, pero aun hay muchos que no y la verdad lo prefiero a si y es mejor que piensen que me vuelvo loca o algo por el estilo. Mi mama trata de ayudarme un poco ya sea mandándome pociones relajantes o simplemente dejarme descansar en su oficina un rato ya que es el lugar mas silencioso que conozco para dormir un rato, no es que no tenga una cama en la habitación de chicas en Grynffindor pero la verdad es que las chicas con las que son mis compañeras de cuarto son muy chismosas y parecen cotorras parlantes todo el día, hasta parece que hablan por los codos y solo provocan que me irrite más de lo que ya estoy y eso no es muy bueno que digamos.

Desde que comenzaron las clases mis amigos tratan de sacarme algo de información sobre mis vacaciones pero yo siempre los evado o cambio el tema rápidamente, ellos al saber lo que hago dejan el tema por la paz o por lo menos en ese momento. La verdad no es que no quiera decirles o no confié en ellos, la cosa es que mis madres nos los prohibieron a mi hermana y a mi, sobre decir algo de nuestro entrenamiento, hasta a Draco también se lo prohibieron que lo dijera a sus amigos, así que no puedo hacer nada. Aunque no me dijeron que no podría enseñarle algunos hechizos básicos.

- _ya terminaste –_ le pregunto a Neville el cual esta sentado frente a mi, los dos nos encontramos haciendo un trabajo en equipo de Herbologia sobre algunas plantas importantes.

 _-no, pero ya casi…me falta poco –_ me contesto sin levantar su vista del pergamino en el cual estaba escribiendo.

Mientras acaba me pongo a pensar, si en verdad debería enseñarle a Harry y a Ron sobre hechizos avanzados que nos enseñó nuestras madres a mi hermana y a mi, aunque claro solo les enseñare los menos peligroso, pero también dudo si en hacerlo, no creo que mis madres les parezca que lo haga, y tampoco sé si los dos tendría el nivel necesario para aprender a pesar de que yo si creo que puedan hacerlo. Creo que les enseñare un poco ya estamos en 5 año y cada vez Voldemort nos esta fastidiando mas y no creo que este año sea la excepción sobre todo si esta la cara de sapo de Umbridge que nos empezó a joder la existencia desde que empezó las clases, empezando por quitar DCAO, con la excusa de que no la necesitamos porque no hay peligro, ¡maldita, Sapo rosa!.

 _-Hermione! –_ salgo de mis pensamiento al sentir como me zarandean y me grita susurra, sacudo mi cabeza para reaccionar un poco y volteo a ver a Neville que me mira con algo vergüenza por al verme zarandeado- _lo siento pero no reaccionabas_

 _-no te preocupes, estaba pensando en algunas cosas….¿que me decías?_ – le digo sin importancia para despues preguntarle lo que me quería decir

 _-que ya había terminado –_ dijo el enseñándome el pergamino con las anotaciones de las plantas que le toco a el, yo solo le conteste con un _Oh_. – _quieres que yo las aguarde o lo haces tu –_

 _-podrías hacerlo tu, es que no quiero que se me olviden a causa-de- ya- sabes- porque_ – le pedí de favor el solo asintió y le entregue mi parte _– gracias Neville, bueno me tengo que ir te veo mas tarde en la cena –_ le dije después de que aguardara los pergaminos en su mochila el solo me asintió, agarre mi cosas y Sali de la biblioteca.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos del castillo sumida en mis pensamientos que en realidad son mas como debates sobre, si les enseño o no, que no supe como rayos llegue a la cancha de Quiddicht, hasta que escuche los gritos de porras de varias fans de los jugadores de mi casa, levante mi cabeza y vi a Harry , Ron y a Ginny montados en sus escobas entrenando, una sonrisa se formo en mi cara al ver a mi novia por lo que me decidí quedarme a verlos un rato, por lo que me fui a sentar en las gradas y lo mas alejada posible de la horda de chicas histéricas que gritaban como locas, como si les pagaran para hacerlo, en especial Lavender que no tenia nada que envidiarle a una hiena.

En la mitad del entrenamiento Ginny se dio cuenta de mi presencia por lo que vino a saludarme y eso le causo un regaño de su capitán del equipo que ella no le tomo mucha importancia por lo que después regreso a su puesto con una sonrisa. Al acabar el entrenamiento espere a los chicos sentada bajo un árbol a que acabaran de cambiarse, cuando regresaron fuimos los cuatro juntos al comedor para cenar donde nos sentamos junto a Neville, a la mitad de la cena la cara de sapo dio a conocer como otras 10 reglas que teníamos que respetar, yo solo rodé los ojos ante su ridiculez y me dispuse a ignorarla por completo.

- _no puedo creer que la cara de sapo haya quitado DCAO, y ahora como nos vamos a defender de Ya-saben-quien –_ susurro Harry enojado para que solo nosotros 5 lo escucháramos.

- _podríamos entrenar entre nosotros –_ propuse también en un susurro, despues de pensarlo un buen rato y al ver que nadie mas hablaba. Los chicos me voltearon a ver sorprendida por lo que dije

- _no es mala idea….pero quien daría la clase –_ dijo Ginny contenta.

- _seria bueno que Harry las diera, para que se ganara la confianza de los demás que asistirán –_ dijo Neville

 _-no estoy seguro de darlas yo, no se muchos hechizos –_

 _-pero si vives con Sirius como es que no sabes –_ Ron se veía sorprendió al igual que los otros. Pero yo sabia el porqué, Sirius es un Black y la mayoría de los Hechizos, Encantamientos entre muchas cosas pertenecen al Clan Black y solamente un Black puede saberlos, sobre todo si son cosas de un Master Slayer. Y lamentablemente Harry no es un Black, por eso Sirius solo le enseña lo básico.

Yo sabía muchos hechizos diferentes que no tienen que ver con los Black o Mcdonagall y que vienen en los miles de libros los cuales yo leo todo el tiempo y practico cuando estoy completamente sola, por lo que podría enseñarles esos y algunos muy básicos de mi familia y que no están prohibirlos decirlos.

- _nose preocupen, yo puedo enseñarle a Harry y después el a lo demás –_ les dije en voz baja para que me escucharan no mas ellos, ya que vi de reojo como la sapo rosa se me quedaba viendo.

- _de acuerdo, pero solo nos faltaría un lugar para dar las clases y ver quien desea unirse –_ dijo Harry también en voz baja, en realidad ya todos empezamos a susurrar al notar a la sapo rosa.

 _-podemos decirles a varios y después reunirnos en la cabeza de puerco –_ propuso Ron, a lo que todos aceptamos.

Despues de quedar asi, continuemos con nuestra cena para que no sospecharan mas de nosotros. Cuando terminamos nos fuimos a nuestra sala común, la mayoría se fue ya a dormir incluyendo a los chicos que se despidieron de nosotras antes de irse, mientras nosotras nos acostamos en el sillón un rato y disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato y dándonos besos de vez en cuando que no supimos en que momento nos quedamos dormidas en el sillón. A la mañana siguiente me desperté al sentir un cosquilleo en mi cuello y dirige mi mirada y note que se trataba de Ginny la cual a un estaba dormida y tenía su rostro en mi cuello por lo que su respiración me hacía cosquillas.

Me quede un rato admirándola hasta que me di cuenta de la hora que era por lo que comencé a levantarla, tarde casi 10 minutos para que despertara ya que tiene el sueño pesado, sinceramente no se quién es peor si ella o Ron. Despues de levantarnos nos fuimos a cambiar, cuando estuvimos listas bajamos a la sala común para esperar a los chicos, a los pocos minutos Neville, Harry y Ron bajaron y nos fuimos juntos al comedor.

En todo el camino hacia el comedor, mi pelirroja y yo nos dábamos algunos que otro beso, lo que ocasionaba que Ron se fuera quejando en todo el camino diciendo que no podía ver como su hermanita compartía babas con su mejor amiga, por lo que Ginny y yo nos besáramos apropósito haciendo que Harry y Neville rieran y Ron hiciera una cara de asco.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar nos despedimos de Ginny y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase que por desgracia nos toca dos largas horas de pociones con Snape y los fastidiosas serpientes, no lo digo por mi primo o los amigos de este y con los cuales me llevo bien en secreto, lo digo por las otras serpientes rastreras que les gusta jodernos. Me junte con Neville ya que tenía mas problemas con esta materia, por lo que Ron y Harry hicieron equipo juntos, sabia que mi amigo pelinegro no era tan malo en esta materia al practicar de vez en cuando con Sirius quien le enseñaba varias cosas.

A los pocos minutos entro Snape y nos dio las indicaciones para ser una poción que según yo tengo entendido esta muy controlada por el ministerio: _Veritaserum_ pero parece que a el no le imparta y solo nos hasta 10 minutos antes de que termine la clase para tenerla lista, por lo que me pongo en marcha y de vez en cuando en voz baja le digo a Neville que hacer aprovechando que Snape esta ocupado quitando puntos a otros Grynffindor, por cual quier cosa.

.

Xxxºº

Había pasado dos días desde la luna llena, por suerte Hermione pudo salir del castillo antes del atardecer sin que la sapo se haya enterado, sino ya estaría castigada. Aun se sentía algo cansada pero se dijo que no podía perder tiempo descansando por lo que le pidió una poción a Minerva para recuperar energías rápidamente.

Cuando estuvo mejor continuo ayudando a sus amigos con lo planeado del grupo, mientras los demás trataban de conseguir algunos miembros, Hermione se iba con Harry para enseñarle nuevos hechizos que casi no enseñaban en el colegio y otros que enseñaban en grados superiores. Harry se sorprendió al ver que su mejor amiga sabia un montón de hechizos muy buenos, pero al recordar quienes son sus madres le encontró lógica de que los supiera, por lo que se prometió en insistirle mucho mas a Sirius de que le enseñara cuando lo viera de nuevo.

Asi estuvieron varios días, Hermione entrenando a Harry y los otros consiguiendo miembros, aunque los dos amigos también ayudaban a juntar gente cuando podían ya que no debían desperdiciar el tiempo si querían que el pelinegro fuera el que diera las clases en el grupo.

Cuando fue el dia de la visita a Hogsmeade quedaron en verse con los demás en _la cabeza de puerco_ , como habia propuesto Ron días atrás. En la reunión solo pudieron contar a 15 estudiantes mas, de diferentes casas a excepción de Slytherin, entre tercer año a sexto aunque había algunos de séptimo como los gemelos Wesley de diferentes casas a excepción de Slytherin. Antes de comenzar la reunión Hermione los hiso firmar un documento mágico por precaución ya que si alguien los traicionaba en ese papel iba a parecer el nombre del soplón además de que se llevaría un gran regalito que duraría por cuatro meses y no había forma de revertirlo, ya que ese hechizo lo invento la misma castaña y solamente ella tenia "el antídoto" por asi decirlo. Los chicos ya daban por perdido esa junta al ver la precaución que puso su amiga, pero se sorprendieron al ver que los chicos firmaban el pergamino y aceptaron las condiciones de la oji miel.

Cuando todos terminaron de firmar, decidieron ahora si comenzar la reunión no sin antes a ver puesto hechizos silenciadores para que nadie pudiera oir la conversación. Harry les comenzó a explicar de lo que se trataría el grupo y del porque, los demás a escucharlo se fueron convenciendo con las palabras del chicos ya que tenia razón y no era justo de que quitaran la materia de DCAO ya sea si existe o no el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, por lo que decidieron entrarle y ayudar a traer mas miembros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 04**

Había pasado ya varios meses y el grupo ya estaba formado el cual llamaron ED (Ejercito Dumbledore), Hermione había creado varias monedas falsas, para poder comunicarse entre ellos y no tener que ir a buscarlos cuando hubiera una emergencia. Harry poco a poco se comenzaba a ganar la confianza de los demás miembros al ver que el pelinegro era un muy buen maestro, Hermione lo ayudaba de vez en cuando en las clases lo cual no sorprendía a los demás de ED, al saber que la castaña era también muy buena haciendo magia.

Hermione también le enseñaba de vez en cuando en privado a Ron para que este la suplantara cada mes cuando tuviera que ausentarse y asi ser un apoyo para Harry. Asi pasaron los meses entre clases, entrenamientos escondidos en la habitación de los menesteres con los demás de ED, escapadas al bosque cada mes por parte de Hermione y enteramientos especiales con Snape a órdenes de Dumbledore por parte de Harry, que apenas tenían tiempo para si mismos.

Faltaban solo dos días mas para las vacaciones de invierno por lo que ese dia era el último de entrenamiento de ED hasta que volvieran a Hogwarts de nuevo. Esa navidad la iban a pasar en la casa de los Wesley ya que les tocaba a ellos, cada año se turnaban para pasar la navidad en otra casa, el año pasado le toco en la casa de la familia de Neville, el antepasado en la casa de Sirius y el anterior de ese en la de Hermione por lo que este año es de los Wesley y el que sigue será en las de los Malfoy si es que antes la guerra no explota y luego la de los Tonks.

 _-¿ustedes ya tienen los regalos? –_ pregunto Ron, los cinco se encontraban en la sala común de su casa descansando un poco despues de salir de la sala de los menesteres.

 _-no, y lo mas probable es que valla con mis padres y abuela a comprarlos_ – Neville soltó un suspiro de cansancio al saber que tendría que aguantar a su abuela, no lo malinterpreten el adora a su abuela y le encanta pasar tiempo con ella a excepción cuando tienen que ir de compras lo cual era muy fastidioso y cansado.

 _-estoy igual, tampoco he comprado nada –_

 _-yo voy a ir con Aileen saliendo a vacaciones_ –

Ron suspiro de alivio al saber que no era el único, Ginny solo rodo los ojos al ver la reacción de su hermano pero no comento nada ya que ella estaba igual de cero regalos y el que mas le preocupaba comprar era el de su novia ya que no tenia la menor idea de que demonios regalarle, para empezar nunca le ha gustado las cosas materiales o caras, aunque ahora que lo recuerda si había algo que le encantaba y siempre había deseado tener por lo que una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al saber cual seria el regalo perfecto, solo rogaba que Bellatrix y Mcgonagall no la mataran cuando le diera el regalo a su novia.

.

Pasaron los dos días y todos los alumnos o por lo menos aquellos que regresaban a su casa se encontraban en la estación de tren en el pueblo para abordarlo. Al llegar el tren lo abordaron y se fueron a conseguir un compartimiento aunque esta vez estaba Luna con ellos debido que ya no había podido juntarse en la mesa de los leones como antes, por una estúpida regla de la cara de sapo que puso dos días después de que llego al colegio.

En todo el camino se la pasaron hablando, jugando ajedrez o leyendo, cuando por fin llegaron casi toda la familia Wesley los esperaban en la estación junto con Sirius, los padres de Neville y Aileen quien también había salido a sus últimas vacaciones antes de graduarse a finales del mes de Enero.

- _hola muchachos que buenos verlos de nuevo_ – los saludo el Señor Wesley cuando se bajaron.

También los demás los saludaron con abrazos y sonrisas.

- _oh pero si es mi cuñadita favorita –_ Aileen abrazo con fuerza a Ginny y le susurro en el oído – _espero no se hayan_ _portado mal_ – Ginny al escucharla se puso mas roja que su color de cabello, haciendo que la pelinegra riera divertida pero cayo cuando vio la mirada asesina de su hermanita quien la escucho a la perfección - _"malditos oídos lobunos" -_

-¿ _y Madre?_ – pregunto a su hermana para dejar de lado lo que escucho.

- _trabajando, llega un dia antes de Navidad por lo que me pidió que le compráramos los regalos por ella_ \- le dijo con algo de enojo y fastidio ya de por si tenían suficiente con sus regalos como para sumarle a los de su madre, de solo pensarlo le daba un tremendo dolor de cabeza al saber que ellas dos eran un completo asco en escoger obsequios.

Hermione gruño molesta, no podía creer que ahora tenían que comprar mas estúpidos regalos.

- _lo mejor comenzar a buscarlos desde mañana ya que me imagino que quieres llegar a descansar –_ la castaña solo asintió como respuesta para después dirigirse hacia los demás para despedirse e irse con su hermana.

Cuando se fueron de la estación despues de despedirse de los demás, las hermanas se aparecieron en su mansión. Ginny por su parte aprovecho que la castaña se fue para hablar con Sirius en privado o bueno lo mas privado que se podía en una estación llena de gente.

 _-¿Qué pasa pequeña? –_ pregunto Sirius con curiosidad, cuando estuvieron un poco retirados de los demás.

- _te acuerdas que me dijiste que me podrías vender un hijo de Buckbeak –_

- _si lo recuerdo y también recuerdo la gran negativa de Molly –_

- _si bueno…..no es para mi, se lo quiero dar a Herms_ – explico Ginny algo sonrojada.

Sirius a escucharla se rio a carcajadas llamando la atención de los otros que miraron la escena con curiosidad - _sabes que Bella o Minerva te mataran, verdad –_

 _-lose-_

 _-de acuerdo, te lo Vendere…se lo vas a dar en la navidad_ – la pelirroja solo asintió. _– mm que te parece si te lo llevo el dia de la cena, pero dime a cual quieres a Máximum o Buckley –_

- _Buckley, él se lleva mejor con ella ya que Máximum tiene mas contacto con Harry_ – Sirius asintió en acuerdo.

- _entonces quedamos asi, ahora hay que regresar antes de que vengan por nosotros-_

Xxxºº

Los días fueron pasaron y las hermanas Black por fin pudieron comprar todos los regalos aunque claro terminaron con un dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar en que comprar que juraron que el próximo año harían hasta lo imposible por evitar el intercambio y asi salvarse de volver a tener una gran migraña.

- _Minerva, enserio porque tenemos que ir a esa estúpida cena navideña_ – Aileen rodo los ojos ante las quejas de su madre.

- _"y eso que no estuvo comprando estúpidos regalos, durante cuatro días por 10 horas al dia" –_ pensó con fastidio al recordar esos días.

- _Cariño ya deja de quejarte, deberías de estar acostumbrada-_

 _-quieres –_ la pelinegra levanto su mirada y vio a su hermana ofreciéndole una Pepsi, la cual acepto con gusto, como le encantaba esas bebidas muggles. - _todavía se esta quejando –_

 _-si, lleva asi desde que comenzó arreglarse hace dos horas –_ dijo con algo de cansancio.

La castaña no dijo nada y solo se sentó a lado de la pelinegra en el sofá, las dos ya se encontraban listas para la cena solo falta Bella quien había llegado algo atrasada del ministerio y desde que llego no ha parado de quejarse sobre la cena, no era un secreto para la familia o amigos de esta, que Bellatrix no le gusta las fiestas o reuniones con muchas personas y mejor prefiere estar en tranquilidad mientras bebe un vaso de Whisky de fuego a lado de la chimenea en compañía de su familia.

- _piensas en declarártele –_ pregunto Hermione con seriedad.

 _-No lose, ni siquiera sé si le atraigo –_ Aileen desvió su mirada para que su hermana no viera la tristeza en sus ojos. – _Además soy cuatro años mas grande-_

 _-deberías arriesgarte, yo tampoco sabia que hacer cuando me di cuenta que me enamore de Ginny…..tenia mucho miedo de perder a mi mejor amiga por mis sentimientos pero sabia que no podía seguir asi, ahogándome en ellos por lo que decidí hacerlo y que fuera lo que el destino o la suerte quisiera –_ Hermione coloco una mano en el hombro de su hermana quien volteo a verla por lo que le dio una sonrisa. – _y que importa la edad, podrían comenzar por conocerse mejor no es necesario que vallan deprisa –_

Cuando Aileen iba a responder sus madres hace acto de presencia, las dos ya se encontraban listas para partir pero en el rostro de la Pelinegra mayor tenia una expresión de irritación, mientras que el de la otra castaña el de cansancio al tener que estar escuchando las quejas de su esposa.

Las cuatro sin decir nada, salieron de la mansión para poder aparecerse a las afueras de la protección de la Madriguera.

- _buenas noches –_ saludo Minerva cuando Molly abrió la puerta.

La matriarca de los Wesley las recibió con gusto, al entrar a la casa vieron que casi se encontraban todos solo faltaban algunos cuantos. Hermione al ver a Ginny hablando animadamente con Luna fue a saludarla junto con Aileen quien al ver a la pequeña rubia se puso nerviosa e iba a huir pero la castaña no se lo permitió.

- _Hola Ginny, Luna_ – saludo con una sonrisa y un abrazo a la rubia, y con un beso a la pelirroja.

 _-Hola Herms, Aileen –_ dijo la pequeña rubia con su típica mirada soñadora, la pelinegra al verla casi se le queda bien con cara de idiota pero por suerte se recompuso y regreso el saludo.

Las cuatro estuvieron hablando un buen rato de cosas sin importancia hasta que se les unieron Neville, Harry, Ron y Draco quien acababa de llegar con sus padres. Los demás también se encontraban charlando animadamente mientras bebían un vaso de Whisky o Vino, hasta que se fueron a sentar en la mesa ubicada en el patio trasero para comenzar a cenar, la cual transcurrió entre platicas, bromas de los gemelos, las risas, las anécdotas de Sirius como tiempo de Auror o cuando iba en Hogwarts, y los bufidos y comentarios sarcásticos de Bella al escuchar las historias exagerados de su primo, en fin fue una cena normal como cada vez que se juntaban.

Al término de esta continuaron con el postre para después esparciese por el patio y continuar charlando, algunos bebían ponche, bebidas muggles o comían dulces como en el caso de Ron y Draco (quien comía dulces a escondida de su madre).

- _Que tal si jugamos un partido de Quidditch –_ propuso Ron después de pasar el dulce masticado.

- _creo que el dulce te hizo mal Weasley…. esta haciendo un frio del demonio como para andar volado –_ dijo Draco remarcando lo obvio.- _hasta yo tengo limites_

- _lo que pasa Malfoy es que tienes miedo de perder –_ Ron le dijo con burla haciendo que el rubio se molestaría ya que nadie le decía miedoso mucho menos una comadreja.

 _\- por favor no empiecen, y déjenos disfrutar por lo menos esta noche -_ dijo Neville casi suplicando al ver que la discusión se iba alargar.

.

.

Cuando dieron las once decidieron intercambiar regalos, Molly como siempre regalo suéteres tejidos a cada uno que fue haciendo desde el principio de año para regalarles a todos. Asi sucesivamente empezaron a intercambiar regalos, Arthur recibió por parte de Aileen y Hermione cosas muggles y un libro escrito por ellas que explicaba las funciones de los objetos muggle, al saber que le interesaba ese tema. Hermione le regalo a la pelirroja una Nimbus 2008 con todo las protecciones para el Quidditch y una cajita musical con la melodía preferida de las dos la cual tenia un significado importante y especial para las dos, también la cajita proyectaba recuerdos felices, simples y especiales de ellas dos juntas, el regalo pararía ser cursi pero eso no le importo a la pelirroja que le encanto mucho el regalo aun mas al saber que la castaña hizo la cajita con ayuda de Hagrid.

Cuando llego el turno de la pelirroja rezo internamente para que las madres de la castaña no la mataran al ver cual seria el regalo que le daría a la oji miel. Por lo que le hizo una señal a Sirius este al verla solo asintió y fue por el pequeño, Hermione al ver la comunicación entre ellos los miro confundida.

Ginny al ver que Sirius por fin se acercaba fue hacia el y le quito con cuidado el pequeño bulto tapado con mantas de sus brazos- _Toma este es tu regalo agárralo con cuidado –_ le dijo mientras le pasaba el pequeño bulto, los demás que se encontraba viendo la escena sintieron curiosidad por saber que seria.

Hermione confundida hizo lo que le pidió la pelirroja y cogió con cuidado el pequeño bulto, cuando hizo a un lado la manta se sorprendió al ver al pequeño bebe hipogrifo dormido el cual era sin duda Buckley a quien reconocería de inmediato aunque estuviera con mas bebes hipogrifos.

- _¿C-como…? –_ no sabía ni que demonios decir. Siempre había deseado tener un Hipogrifo bebe para criarlo ella o sino un Dragon pero claro sus madre no se lo habían permitido mucho menos un Dragon, a un recuerda cuando tenia siete años y les dijo que deseaba una mascota aunque ellas al principio pensaron que se referían a una lechuza, y aceptaron pero cuando les dijo que se trataba de un Hipogrifo o un Dragon casi les pega un ataque al oírla.

- _le dije a Sirius que me vendiera a Buckley y el acepto al saber que tu lo cuidarías bien, además siempre has deseado tener uno …..asi que quise dártelo –_ le dijo la pelirroja con una tímida sonrisa y también poniéndose en alerta por un ataque sorpresa de sus "ahora" suegras.

- _asi es querida sobrina, ahora es tuyo y aquí esta el permiso para tenerlo –_ le dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba unos papeles.

- _¡que demonios!, no vamos a tener esa cosa en la mansión, Hermione –_ dijo Bellatrix casi histérica al ver lo traía en los brazos, de solo imaginar que "eso" estaría destrozando su hermosa mansión.

- _pero mama, solo es un bebe….puedo entrenarlo para que se comporte –_ suplico la castaña mientras cogía con mas fuerza al pequeño hipogrifo para que no se lo quitaran.

- _vamos Bellatrix…..Hermione tiene razón, con un buen entrenamiento son muy obedientes –_ interfirió Sirius al ver que su prima iba a replicar de nuevo.- _yo la ayudare, no te preocupes –_

Aileen al ver el miedo en los ojos de su hermana al pensar de que se lo iban a quitar decidió también interferir por su hermana y así entre todos convencieron al matrimonio Black en que dejaran que se quedara con el Hipogrifo, a regañadientes Bella acepto pero con la advertencia de que tenía que enseñarle modales a esa cosa.

Hermione se puso feliz de que le permitieran tenerlo por lo que fue abrazar a sus madres, Ginny sonrio al ver la escena de su novia abrazando feliz a sus madres, pero se le borro la sonrisa al sentir de repente un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo y no era para menos al notar la mirada helada que le enviaba Bellatrix como advirtiéndole que se las iba a pagar, trago saliva y con disimulación fue donde estaban los chicos para tener mas protección.

.

.

 **..continuara.**


End file.
